


To cure all, or to control all, that is the question

by Am9thist



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Happy Ending, Humor, Magic Revealed, Past Character Death, Swear Words, There will be more Characters written as I progress, merlin with magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am9thist/pseuds/Am9thist
Summary: No one is sure on how the zombie apocalypse started. Maybe someone opened a cursed tomb, it could be a science gone wrong, or maybe a cannibal thought it would be funny to eat a hundred-year-old corps from the cursed tomb.Either way, that shit has been going on for 8 Month now, 70% of the world has been affected and we are all doing our best to survive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The one that controls

**Author's Note:**

> To make this story less confusing. 
> 
> "Normal conversation"  
>  _'Thoughts'_

#### Merlin’s View

  


No one is sure on how the zombie apocalypse started. Maybe someone opened a cursed tomb, it could be a science gone wrong, or maybe a cannibal thought it would be funny to eat a hundred-year-old corps from the cursed tomb.  
  
Either way, that shit has been going on for 8 Month now, 70% of the world has been affected and we are all doing our best to survive.  
  
Military bases and strongholds have taken places around the world for those who made it out alive and are healthy enough to work for them.  
  
They also kept radio towers working in every country, they use it to give the location of military bases every morning for survivors. They also still play music for those that are alone such as myself. I guess it’s for moral purposes.  
  
Although it’s not the wisest idea to be listening to music while being surrounded by the undead, it would be a death wish!  
  
A death with to anyone but me that is.  
  
Because weirdly enough, I have the power to control the undead.  
  
Normally speaking, that would make me a Necromancer by definition. But just to make it clear, I am not!  
  
You see, this ‘talent’ that I was born with gave me the power to read peoples minds, I was also able to transfer my own thoughts to other people, making it possible (but very hard) to control them, depending on the condition of my demands of course. For example, I can’t demand an introvert to sing in a crowded area, I have to meet their personality criteria for it to work.  
  
But I never really use that power on anyone, my mother taught me better than this.  
  
Although, on the day of the apocalypse I quickly learned that these mindless creatures have little to no thoughts at all. Giving them demands was as easy as breathing air, and I learned to use it on a larger scale.  
  
With this ability, I was able to help many survivors get to there destinations. But I use my powers discretely, I don’t want them to know that I can control a whole hoard of the undead.  
  
But that also means that I have to do a bit of acting when it comes to ‘distracting’ zombies.  
  
Take right now for example, while I was passing through a residential area on my bike (yes, I ride around on a bicycle.), a petrol station was being surrounded by a group of the undead. From all the simple thoughts that were coming from the dead, I was able to hear a healthy one coming from within the store _‘Why do I always get myself in this situation’_ , it was a man.  
  
I looked around to try to find a spot that’s high enough off the ground while zombies casually walked by me, minding their own business.  
  
The only thing I found was the apartments.  
  
(Sight) “Guess I’ll start climbing.”  
  
I picked a random balcony and scaled my way to the third floor using the ramps before giving up on my climbing. (God knows I don’t have the muscle for this.)  
  
I unbuckled the megaphone that was attached to my bag, turned it on to its highest settings and started playing music that was on the radio, it was the song 'Can’t help falling in love'.  
  
Most of them turned around to the sound, but there was some undead that had seen the human and won’t leave until they get him. For those little bastard, I had to give them a nudge in my direction.  
  
Soon enough the shop was clear.  
  
_‘Where the hell is that music coming from?’_ The man obviously heard my commotion, but couldn’t see through the wooden boards that were blocking the windows.  
  
I decided to let him know I was here by bringing the megaphone close to my mouth to speak to him.  
  
“Just so you know! The door is clear! Nothing dead will jumpscare you while you make your escape!”  
  
I can feel that he didn’t trust me _‘Does not mean that someone alive won't’._ He thought to himself. He believed other survivers will come to mug him the second he comes out.  
  
Which I think it's stupid, who would risk their lives to steal from someone that may not have anything?  
  
Guess I’ll give him a nudge. _‘It’s safer to face off humans than zombies.’_ I thought for him.  
  
_‘Yes, I should take the chance to escape while I have it.’_ He took the bait.  
  
The door slowly opens to a man that looked to be around my age, he has that shade of blond hair that easily reflects off the sun and was wearing a red hoodie as well as jeans. As he completely came out the door, I could see that he was holding on to a bloody metal bat with such determination and anger that I was relieved to be out of reach.  
  
He looked around, ready to hit whoever that might jump him, but there was no one. Except for the pack of brainless humans, all gathered in front of a specific apartment, it didn’t take long for him to find me.  
  
"I will let the music play and keep them busy while you arrange yourself with a vehicle!" I told him.  
  
I placed the microphone beside the radio once more with (Happy together) playing this time.  
  
In the meantime, I sat down and got my journal out of my bag, it contains all the information I learned about the zombies and how my powers are growing. I had a few notes I had meant to write down.  
  
It only took a few minutes until I heard the engine of a car that had a hard time starting. I looked back at the stranger, he was worried that something heard him and he was frantically looking around for danger.  
  
But he didn’t have to worry about that, I still got a stronghold on them all. Not that he knows.  
  
But even with the music I was providing he still felt paranoid and I have a feeling that he's going to be slow and careful, and I didn’t feel like sitting all day.  
  
I reached for the mic once more.  
  
“You seem to be worried that you're louder than the music! So how about this! I’ll keep talking and making noise and warn you if anything happens!”  
  
I didn’t miss the little scare he got when he heard my voice and looked up furiously at me, but not after a minute he seemed to cool off and nodded on my suggestion.  
  
I started off by making random noises, then I had a one-sided conversation, talking about stuff such as my favorite colour or animals while telling him that he was still safe, I also made a list of songs I really liked and even told him that yesterday, the song ‘I need a hero’ played and it would have been such a great timing if it played when I first distracted the zombies from the petrol station.  
  
I could feel that he was smiling as he was hot-wiring the car _‘Idiot’._ He thought  
  
I smiled at that.  
  
But all came to an end when the car finally roared to life.  
  
The man didn’t leave yet, he looked back at me. _‘Should I help him too? I can’t just leave him like this.’_  
  
I appreciate the thoughts, but I can’t make my way down this balcony with him watching me ordering zombies to leave me alone.  
  
I came up with an idea so that he would leave with the satisfaction of helping me.  
  
“Before you leave! Would you mind honking the horn a couple of times and get some zombies off my back!” I asked.  
  
He seems to be debating, but in the end, he gave me a thumbs up and left, honking the horn three times before turning a corner.  
  
“Good luck stranger.” I whispered while closing the microphone.  
  
I took in a mouth full of air, content on having a chat with someone other than myself.  
  
“Anyways, guess it’s time to get back down.” I said while looking at the ground bellow.  
  
There was still the pack of the undead, I was thinking on whether they would be able to catch me with their rotten arms.  
  
Without a second thought, all of them came closer and held up their hands, waiting for me to jump.  
  
I sigh. “It was a joke guys.”


	2. Second meeting

#### Arthur’s View

I’m seriously starting to believe that humanity hates me and the Gods think that my reasons for living are trash.  
  
First, I got looted by a group of scavengers that stole all my supplies, because guess what! I was saving their lives from the godforsaken dead at the time! Fucking jerks.  
  
Second, I got stuck in that dam petrol station (that didn’t even contain any food) for at least an hour until that random boy came in to distract them. Although I still don’t know what his intention was, no one would risk their lives just to save another, not these days at least.  
  
Lastly, the car that smelled like old socks decided to die on me while still having a good amount of gasoline in her. In the middle of a goddam road with no house in sight.  
  
I have no food, no water, and no safe place to sleep at night.  
  
Except for that dam car.  
  
Sure, I can sleep in that rusty thing, but there would be consequences if I don’t pay attention and get surrounded in a mobile vehicle.  
  
I could also walk the rest of the way and hope for a house, or else I could sleep on a tree… with no rope to hold me this time…  
  
“Guess I’ll start walking and hope for shelter before dawn.”  
  
Not even five minutes in my walk, it started to rain.  
  
I sigh and looked up at the sky. “I don’t know what type of God you are, nor do I know why you’re doing this to me, but let me remind you of something. Fuck you!” I screamed the last part while holding up a rude finger.  
  
I went back in the car soaking wet in rainwater and misery  
  
Obviously, I locked the door and opened the window a bit so that it wouldn’t fog up and obscure my vision from outside while I waited out for the rain to pass.  
  
But time goes out very slow when you’re waiting, and staying in that car became boring really fast. I was slowly falling asleep as I watch rain slide from the windshield, I started to bet on which raindrop would reach the bottom first.  
  
That’s when I started to hear it, behind all the heavy rain I was able to hear music.  
  
I sank my body lower on the bench of the car as I tried to peak through the window, but I was still unable to see the source of the sound.  
  
Although my thoughts did go back to the boy with the megaphone, he looks to be stupid enough to be playing music in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Actually, I’ll rephrase that. He is the type. Because the stranger passing by my car is the same idiot!  
  
But now I was able to see him from a closer view. He was skinny and was wearing a blue and gray flannel shirt as well as a dark blue neckerchief. His hair was messy and black and he has those ridiculous ears going on for him.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?!” I screamed at him from within the car. “Do you always walk around broadcasting yourself like that?!” I don’t know why I didn’t keep my mouth shut, but I think part of me is just mad at everything and need to let loose. And I’m not proud of my temper at most times, mostly in situations where I was supposed to stay quiet.  
  
The boy didn’t look surprised to hear me as he stopped walking. He was rolling along with a bicycle beside him and was holding up an umbrella with his other hand.  
  
“Funny you say that, since you’re the one screaming right now.” He gestured while smirking.  
  
I didn’t find this funny; how does he not care when the world has become a dangerous place. Is he not scared?  
  
“Are you stupid?” I asked.  
  
He laughs at my comment. “No, only crazy.”  
  
That… I don’t know what to say about that.  
  
Maybe I should let him in the car… No, what am I thinking? Sure, he saved my life this one time (although his reasons are still unknown), It doesn’t mean that I should trust him.  
  
The stranger sighs. “Could I make a deal with you? I’ll exchange some food for shelter.”  
  
My stomach growled at the thought of food but knew better than to believe his words.  
  
“Show me.”  
  
He only shrugged as he moves his bike closer to the window, showing me a basket full of apples. My eyes widen at the sight.  
  
“Where did you get these?”  
  
“I happened to pass by an apple tree not long ago.” He stated. “So… Do we have a deal?”  
  
Shit… I mean… Should I? He could have a weapon in that bag of his and he could try to steal from me this time around. Not that I have anything.  
  
“Just so you know, I don’t bring anything with me except for the baseball bat. So, I have nothing worth for you.” I told him, thinking that his kind attitude would change with that news.  
  
“Dude, I only need shelter until the rain stops.”  
  
I thought for a while before given in to my stomach desires as I finally unlock the door. The boy beamed as he placed his bike on the side and closed his umbrella as he entered the car with his basket full of apples.  
  
“Thank you.” He said while giving out one of the promised fruits.  
  
I gladly took it, eagerly taking a huge bite into it. I was distracted by the sour taste that I didn’t realize that the stranger opened his bag to offer me a water bottle as well as a chocolate bar.  
  
I stared at him. “Seriously?” I asked with my mouth full. “Where did you get all that stuff.”  
  
“Vending machine.”  
  
I snort at that. “That’s impossible, all of them are already savaged.” At this point, I’m starting to believe he’s a looter.  
  
“Not the ones at hospitals, most of them are untouched.”  
  
“Yeah, only because there’s a high population of the dead walking around in these places. There’s no way you would have made it out alive.”  
  
I’m going to say this once again, he stole those.  
  
I looked back at him from the corner of my eyes, I tried not to look suspicious but I had a feeling he knew what I was thinking as he smirked at me while saying. “Then how do you explain this.”  
  
He went through his bag once more, and I (being paranoid as it is) thought he was going to get a knife.  
  
But what he passed on to me was a bottle of painkillers and antiseptics. “I’ve got a butt load of medical supplies in there.”  
  
Who was this man? He goes running around with the most valuable resources in his bag, and yet he acts as if the world can’t touch him.  
  
“I’ve never seen a runner like you before.” I told him. Mostly out of admiration.  
  
But he looked confused about my comment. “A runner? I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
“You know, the term everyone uses for the people who get supply for their base?”  
  
“Oh! Yeah no, I don’t have a base, I’m the type of person that keeps moving and never staying in one place. I guess you can call me a wanderer.”  
  
Now I’m the one confused. “Then what are all those supplies for? Yourself?”  
  
He laughs at that. “I promise you I’m not greedy like that, I mostly give the medication to military basses to help them out.”  
  
I don’t want to believe him, no one is that generous.  
  
You can trust him… Maybe, I won’t let my guards down.  
  
“Where are you headed by the way?” I ask him.  
  
“North, I’m going to visit Northampton military base. What about you?”  
  
“I’m also heeding North; I need to get to Manchester.”  
  
He whistles at that. “You have a long way to go.” He looks me up and down in curiosity. “What is so important over there that you're willing to travel 120 miles?”  
  
“There’s a doctor I have to find.”  
  
“If you want to, you can come with me, I’m sure the base I’m heeding at has plenty of doctors.”  
  
I shrug him of. “No, you don’t understand. I don’t trust others as I trust him.” Also, he is the only one that would know what to do.  
  
The stranger looks at me curiously. “Alright, well if you don’t mind, I also have someone living in Manchester and I was planning on traveling there.” He looked at me with pleading eyes. “Would you mind if I tag along?”  
  
Does he really think I would agree to this? I don’t even know who he is.  
  
As though he just heard me, he introduces himself. “I’m Merlin, by the way.”  
  
“Well, Merlin, don’t expect me to invite you along just because you gave me food.” I explained. “Also, that friend of yours is probably dead.”  
  
I felt bad for saying those words, but it didn’t seem to faze him.  
  
“Nah, Gaius wouldn’t die that easily.”  
  
I peeked up at that name. “Did you say, Gaius? As in Gaius Wilderson.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s my uncle. Do you know him?”  
  
Surely this was a coincidence. “He’s the doctor I need to find.”  
  
Merlin seems excited about the revelation. “Well, knowing him, he would be underground in his lab. I can help you find him.”  
  
I’m starting to think fate has brought me Merlin.  
  
“I’m Arthur.” I introduced. “You may come along with me, but if you betray me on this journey, I will bash your head in.” I extended my hand for him to shake.  
  
There was no fear or hesitation as Merlin shook my hand back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, were you able to spot the times Merlin tried to use his powers on Arthur?


	3. A quick encounter

#### Merlin’s View 

The rain didn’t stop for at least an hour, but within this time Arthur and I did discuses are likes and dislikes. Even though I was the only one telling him everything about myself out of the joy of having someone to talk to. He was annoyed at first, but in the end, he started to listen and gave a few comments once in a while.  
  
Eventually the rain stopped and I prepared myself for a long walk since I can’t ride my bike with Arthur, so I settle with dragging it along beside me.  
  
After a few minutes in I started up the radio.  
  
Someone wasn’t as excited with that action.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?” Arthur said while closing the music. “It hasn’t been five minutes and you’re already trying to get us kill?”  
  
I rolled my eyes for his because of his drama but kept I radio off for his sake of peace.  
  
Although I hate quiet.  
  
“So… What do you do for fun when you travel?” I asked.  
  
He looked at me with a look of surprise, not the good kind may I add. “I try not to get killed?”  
  
“Noted.” I paused for a few seconds. “I spy with my little eye something that starts with the letter B.”  
  
I could hear him regretting tagging me along.  
  
“Do you always talk when you travel? Or am I just special?”  
  
“I normally put music on.” I then just stare at him in hopes that he gets the hint.  
  
He did, but he only stared back without saying a word.  
  
I sigh, knowing that this walk is going to take forever without a distraction.  
  
“It’s a Birch tree by the way.” I said out of nowhere, thinking of the game we never got to finish.  
  
He stayed quiet.  
  
“You know what they are right? It's those green leaves over there.” I pointed. “Do you see it?”  
  
Arthur stops walking, which in turn made me stop.  
  
“I spy with my little eye.” Arthur started. “Someone that can’t shut up.”  
  
“Is it a Merlin?” I asked with a smile.  
  
“You are smart after all.” He grinned.  
  
“I spy with my little eye, someone that is an ass.”  
  
“Does your someone holds a metal bat and has an urge to hit you with it?”  
  
“You’re not allowed to have more clues, it would be cheating otherwise.”  
  
But my comment went unnoticed since Arthur heard something off in the distance and tried to shush me.  
  
I knew there wasn’t any human’s around because of my abilities (even if there was someone, I could redirect their trajectory), so it’s safe to say Arthur was hearing things and I ignored him.  
  
“There’s nothing out there Arthur.”  
  
He kept shushing me and looked out in the forest, he looked ridiculous.  
  
I was about to go through Arthur’s mind and calm him down when I heard a branch break not far from here.  
  
It’s probably an animal, but I wouldn’t know what kind and I stayed quiet to find out.  
  
On the other hand, Arthur was taking this situation dramatically. He was waiting with his baseball, ready to score some hits.  
  
It was getting closer by the sound it was making, and once it was out of the forest my eyes went wide by the beauty of that animal. It was a deer with massive horns.  
  
I parked my bike and grabbed some apples for it, but Arthur grabbed my arm.  
  
“What are you doing?” He whispered.  
  
“I’m going to greet it.” I also whispered for the sake of the deer, but to tell you the truth, it didn’t seem to mind as it just looked at us.  
  
“Are you insane? Look at the size of that thing, it could trample you.”  
  
If there were multiple of them, then the idea would have passed my mind. But he was only one and he didn’t look threatening.  
  
“Don’t worry, animals love me.” Which was a true fact, animals seem to trust me, my mother once said it was because I had a kind soul and they could sense it. I think it has something to do with my powers.  
  
Arthur didn’t let go, which I had to slowly maneuver my arm away from him so that I don’t drop the apples.  
  
Once I was finally free from the grip, I took a huge step out of Arthurs reach and headed my way to the deer.  
  
It didn’t seem to complain on my approach as he met me halfway.  
  
“Hey there big guy, wants some apples?” I asked while showing him the three red fruits in my hand.  
  
He didn’t waste any time and started eating right from my hand.  
  
“Arthur, come over here and bring some apples with you.” I looked back to him.  
  
He wasn’t nervous anymore, but I could hear him thinking that if he moves it would run away and he wouldn't be able to see a deer again.  
  
I rolled my eyes at that.  
  
‘Grab some apples.’ I told him within his mind. He didn't complain as he slowly picked an apple, still watching the beautiful creature.  
  
By this point the deer ate all the apples, which left my hands free to pet his fur.  
  
“Come with me.” I whispered to the creature as I gently walked him to Arthur.  
  
It didn’t take to long for the deer to see the apple Arthur was holding and made the rest of the way towards him.  
  
It was hilarious seeing Arthur holding his breath as the animal ate the fruit, but slowly he got more confident and he placed his hand on the beast snout.  
  
“Look at the size of those horns.” He said. “No wonder he isn’t afraid.”  
  
After a while I came beside Arthur. “We should keep going, say your goodbyes.”  
  
I took my bike and continued the path we were on, it only took a second before Arthur ran to my side, still looking back on the deer which was also walking away.  
  
“I never got to see these from so close.” Arthur started. “How much meat do you think it can provide?”  
  
I stopped, my mouth was hanging in pure shock. “Arthur!”  
  
He was laughing. “I’m kidding. You don’t have to worry about your new friend.”  
  
I just stared at him at this point. “Did you just make a joke? I thought you had no humor, much less any teeth.”  
  
“Shut up.” He said with a grin.  
  
We kept on walking. The silence was falling on us again.  
  
“I spy with my little eye-”  
  
“Merlin I swear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to help them get comfortable with each other. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. Another secret

#### Arthur's View

It took us four days of walking and driving to find a military base that Merlin wanted to stop at so that he can give out the medicine he supplied. But within these four days, we have not encountered any difficult obstacles that might have strained our journey.  
  
Either all of my years of bad luck has finally turned down, or Merlin is a luck charm.  
  
But with all the good that came out on this trip, a lot of fights and arguments between me and Merlin took place.  
  
I will never admit to him, but it really fees good to be able to scream again, to express myself in angered fits is relaxing, and weirdly enough Merlin doesn’t seem to mind the arguments, he seems to have as much fun as I am.  
  
There is also the fact that Merlin and I work well together, he is the brains while I am the brawn. Or more correctly, he is the distraction and I’m the batter. Killing zombies has become really easy since Merlin joined in.  
  
There is also that strange feeling I always feel when zombies are stupider than usual, and it’s always happening when Merlin is around. But I can never make any sense of it.  
  
Although that is enough chit-chatting with myself, we are approaching a military camp and I should be on guard. I do not recall good memories the last time I visited a place such as this one, and I don’t want to stay for too long.  
  
We enter the field of vision from the front gate, there was dead corpses lying everywhere, most likely shot down from the people hidden behind the wall.  
  
“Stay where you are! Don’t move and speak up!” I could see three men on top of the wall, the one screaming was the one closes to the door.  
  
Merlin placed himself in front of me. “Don’t shot! I promise that we are alive healthy! We come to exchange supplies for entry!” He screamed; not needing the megaphone to be loud.  
  
“What type of supplies!?”  
  
Merlin reached from his bag and showed the little bottle containing pain medication. Although I don’t know how he hoped for someone to see such a small object from this far.  
  
But surprisingly enough, a guard that Merlin was looking directly at was able to confirm the medicine he was holding. (There goes that strange feeling again.)  
  
“Alright, you may enter!”  
  
While the door was opening Merlin looked at me smugly. “Told you it would take less than a minute.”  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. “Maybe because you have more experience than I do, I don’t exactly go around visiting bases, Merlin.”  
  
We both entered and were greeted by other strangers that came to inspect us, looking around for weapons I would presume.  
  
Merlin laughed at the face I made when someone took my baseball bat.  
  
But the laugh was countered back when someone took Merlin’s radio, the expression he made was hilarious.  
  
“It’s not even a weapon!” He would complain. Which only made me laugh even more.  
  
“Arthur?” I looked up at Merlin, giggles still escaping me. But I soon realize that he wasn’t the one that said my name.  
  
Merlin was looking behind me, which caused me to mirror his action. My smile fell as I saw who it was.  
  
“Uther?”  
  
“My son!” Uther only had to take three big steps to reach me for a hug.  
  
I didn’t move, I was still shocked by the presence before me while having one though going through my mind.  
  
We have to get out of here.  
  
“I can’t believe your still alive Arthur.”  
  
I have to stay calm.  
  
“I… Can’t believe it either.” I answered back, giving a fake smile.  
  
My father took in a second to inspect me before speaking again. “Come, you must be tired after all that journey.”  
  
His hand was on my shoulder as he dragged me away, but I quickly stepped back out of his reach.  
  
“I’m sorry Uther, but Merlin and I only came to deliver medicine, I am to leave afterward with him.”  
  
My father was surprised as he looked back at me and Merlin. “What type of nonsense are you talking about? We just reunited and you want to throw yourself outside to be eaten by the dead?”  
  
I could answer with a simple yes so that I could get away from him, but I believe it wouldn’t get me anywhere, so I tried coming up with a lie. “I have promised Merlin to get him to a camp.” I grabbed his shoulder, praying that the idiot plays along. “He has saved my life once, I am to pay him back.”  
  
“Maybe he would like it here instead? It’s safer and we are resourceful in food” Uther was looking at Merlin, he was probably also hinting him to play along.  
  
“I… um…” He looked back at me, then at my father. “I could stay a few days, see if I like the surrounding?”  
  
My heart dropped.  
  
“Excellent choice. Now follow me, I will show you to your rooms.”  
  
Uther walked off while we slowly followed behind.  
  
“Do you know what you have done?” I whispered close to Merlin’s ears.  
  
“Yes, I do.” He also whispered back, but this time I saw fears in his eyes. “Something bad would have happened if I said no. So please Arthur, play along and we’ll find another way out.”  
  
Wait. What?  
  
Does he know about my father? About what he has done? That he started this whole apocalypse?  
  
“I do now,” Merlin whispered to himself.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Merlin is confusing at times, but I believe his plan is the safest way out of here.  
  
I just hope my father doesn’t know about my secret, or I fear that I will be his next test subject.


	5. The one that will cure

#### Merlin's View 

Uther is a cruel man from what I can hear from within his mind, the second he saw Arthur his first thought was that his son only survived death because he is immune to the virus and wanted to experiment on him like the mad scientist he is.  
  
He’s not a father model I’ll tell you that.  
  
Also, how the hell did he starts the apocalypse? How does one mess up so bad that they end up dooming the whole world?  
  
Guess those will be questions I’ll ask after we get out of the mess.  
  
Arthur and I planned on sneaking out tonight, and if all go well then we will be long gone before Uther has a chance to catch up to us.  
  
Although I did try to convince Arthur to let me lead the way since I can detect humans, (not that I told him that.) But the clot pole insisted that he should be the one leading since he knows how to find the basement, saying that he’s been living in a base before and knows the basic blueprints.  
  
Arthur won in the end.  
  
As we were sneaking our way to what Arthur ‘believed’ was the way to the basement, I was able to redirect some of the guard’s attention with a small thought of ‘what’s over there’. These guys were already on high alert and it was easy to distract them.  
  
It didn’t take long before we were able to find a door with a ‘do not enter the basement’ sign, and fortunately for us, I had lock picks in my bag and knew how to uses them. Our plan was going as smoothly as I hoped it would, and Arthur didn’t like it.  
  
“It’s too easy,” Arthur said as I opened the door.  
  
I just dumbly looked over to him. “There’s no pleasing you is there?”  
  
To which Arthur responded by shaking his head while making his way downstairs. I followed soon after, making sure to close the door after myself.  
  
The way to the lower floor was pitch black, but lucky for us I have a flashlight with batteries to spare stash in it.  
  
“Seriously Merlin, is there something you actually don’t have in this bag?”  
  
“My radio.” I was still angry at the fact that they took my music away.  
  
But Arthur thought it was entertaining seeing me suffer and chuckled at my situation, he even forgot about his lost metal bat.  
  
While going down the flight of stairs the opportunity for questions came up.  
  
“So, what’s the tension between you and your father?”  
  
Arthur stops and turns around so fast that I almost bump into him, I obviously hit a nerve.  
  
“Merlin, learn to mind your own business.”  
  
“I will… After you tell me why you want to run away after reuniting with your own father? You’re acting quite suspicious; you want to tell me something I should know?”  
  
Arthur sighs. “You know what, your right, I was acting strange. But not as strange as you lately.” He was jabbing his finger onto my chest. “How the hell did you know he was dangerous? In fact, is there something you want to tell me?”  
  
Wow, he’s really going to put me in a corner like that. “Welp, I guess you caught me.” I sigh and shrug my shoulders. “I can read people’s mind and knew he was up to no good.”  
  
Arthur obviously didn’t expect that response and had to take a moment to compose himself. “Fine, if you’re not going to tell me, then there’s no point in telling you anything.”  
  
He turned back around and walked off in the most dramatic twirls, his head was held high and his arms were crossed. From this view, he looks as if he was a brooding prince.  
  
Although I did understand that Arthur wasn’t happy with me, I did him a favor and reframed myself from asking any more questions.  
  
It was boring, I hate the silence, and the way downstairs was creepy and wasn’t helping with my nerves.  
  
But good news, I could hear zombies’ thoughts nearby and I figured the way to freedom was closer than I believed.  
  
Boy was I wrong on that matter.  
  
We weren’t close to an exit, what we found after reaching the lower floors was a big storage space with three doors on every corner. I suggested that he takes the right door while I take the left one since the way to the left is where I can telepathically hear the dead. He agreed and we went our own way.  
  
I planned on controlling the dead to either hide or ‘play dead’ before calling Arthur over to the exit.  
  
But instead, once I opened the door I stopped moving from the sight before me.  
  
Behind the door was a lab, there was undead locked behind those laboratory security doors with glass walls blocking them, but what really shocked me was that there where horizontal tables with individuals strapped people in them. They were some turned zombies, some were unmoving.  
  
I must have been spacing out because Arthur came beside me taping my shoulders. “What’s wrong.”  
  
No words had to be said as he also sees the room. “What the hell?”  
  
We stood in place for a solid minute before I decide to take a closer look in the lab, I made my way to the dead on the tables.  
  
“What are you doing?” Arthur whispers, which I kind of find useless since we are alone here. Or at least the only one alive in this room.  
  
“I’m going to examine them.”  
  
“What?! This is no time to play forensics, Merlin!” He whispers again.  
  
“I just have to know something; I won’t take long.”  
  
Arthur murmurs something under his breath before he came to join me. Looking at the zombie that I was inspecting with a disgusted grunt.  
  
“What are you doing?” Arthur asked again.  
  
I answered his question with another question. “Do you know how long this man died?”  
  
He didn’t respond, so I took over. “Less than a day, he hasn’t rotten yet but his eyes are whiting out.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“All these people were turned at a different time, like the one on the left must have been at least a week since he turned.”  
  
“Hold on! How do you know all this?”  
  
I could tell him that I’ve been studying them and taking notes, but I was smart enough to divert his question by pointing at the bite mark on the wrist of all the restrained zombies. “Look at the others on the table, and tell me they don’t have the same bite mark.”  
  
“Merlin, that’s how you get infected dumbass.”  
  
“Yes, but they all have it in the same place, on the wrist. This was made on purpose.”  
  
Arthur’s expression changed from disgusts to anger in a blink of an eye, remembering a flashback about something that I can’t keep up within his mind. “That sick motherfucker! I can’t believe he kept going after what happened!”  
  
His mind when to so many places I couldn’t piece out what he was thinking about. “Arthur calm down.”  
  
“No! Can’t you see! He’s not going to stop! Uther is going to keep going with that sick experiment of his until he gets what he wants! We have to stop him! Right now!”  
  
“Alright, just breath for a second and tell me what he’s trying to do?”  
  
Arthur took in a handful of breaths, but it only made his anger worst. “He’s trying to create a serum for immortality.”  
  
From the distraction Arthur has been providing, I’ve forgotten that I had to pay attention to my surroundings and listen to any incoming intruder. Which is why we have an unexpected guess with us.  
  
“Yes, and I’m close to finding this serum.”  
  
We both got whiplash from the way our head turned to the voice of Uther, he was standing at the doorway with another individual that was pointing a gun at us. “I’m so close to bringing Hunith back.”  
  
Arthur was both pissed and desperate at those words. “You can’t bring mother back Uther, she’s dead.”  
  
Which only got a small laugh out of the man. “She won’t be for long, now that I found you.”  
  
Was I the only one confused? I’m I goddam mind reader and I have no idea what the psychopath was talking about! Although on my defense, I can only hear the inner speech of the mind. So, unless there thinking about there life story, there is no way for me to understand what’s going on.  
  
And the feeling of being left out makes me chatty, which is why I voiced out my questions. “Why the hell do you need Arthur! Are you planning on resurrecting your wife by using your son as a vessel or something?”  
  
Everybody stops as if realizing that I existed. (The prat is obviously pissed that I didn’t stay quite).  
  
But even after the awkward silence, Uther decided to treat me the answer. “Why don’t you show him, son. It’s been a few months, I’m sure that scar has nicely held by now.”  
  
I turned to look at Arthur, trying to understand what his father is talking about. But all Arthur did was hide his left sleeve even more with a single thought that said. ‘Don’t show him the bite.’  
  
I stared, wide eyes unbelieving. “Your infected?”  
  
“No!” He defended himself, the sentence ‘please don’t leave, I don’t want to lose you too’ passing through his mind. “I’m not sick, I swear to you, Merlin.”  
  
Arthur shouldn’t be afraid; I mean look at me! I’m a freak and he's… Shit, he could be the fucking cure to all this madness!... Is that why he wanted to find Gaius?  
  
I wanted to tell him that it was okay, that I’m not going to leave him. Hell, if he’s the question to our wold problems then obviously I'm going to help him. Plus he's my friend.  
  
Also, how in the hell did Arthur hide those thoughts all those days with me? It would have saved me the surprise.  
  
But Uther decided to cut in as I was about to reassure Arthur. “Let’s stop wasting time. Aredian, do me a favor and get my son.”  
  
The man wasn’t shy when it came to pointing a gun, and since he was keeping his sights on me, Arthur didn’t risk my life as he was knocked out with the handle of the gun.  
  
“It was nice meeting you Merlin,” Uther said, entering the room with his own weapon pointed at me. “Anything you would like to say before you part away?”  
  
“I do!” Shit. Fuck! I Can’t die, Arthur needs to get to Gaius. I have to save him. I need to stay alive. I need a stupid plan!  
  
“Jokes on you Uther, at least I’m going down by a bullet.”  
  
I swear if my powers let me down in my times of need. I will kill myself if he hasn’t killed me yet.  
  
‘Let the dead handle this cheeky bastard.’ I placed a suggestion and hope to all the gods that he bites it.  
  
Uther pauses for a second that took too long for me, but in the end, he smiles and takes a key card from his pocket and swipes it at the door that was holding the zombies locked at the other side.   
“You should have stayed quiet.”  
  
Without a second thought, Uther left me behind and locked the door behind him. Making one of his biggest mistakes yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.


	6. We're coming for you

#### Arthur’s view 

  
I woke up with a headache, which is a repeating circumstance in my life these days, but this headache felt as if I was hit on the head too hard.  
  
I groan when I finally decided to move, realizing that I was on the concrete floor, my body felt sore by the position I was sleeping. But that problem could be of the fact that my hands were tied behind my back.  
  
Then the events with my father clicked in as I instantly sat up straight with a dreaded fear in my stomach as well as a bigger headache.  
  
I looked around, wanting to understand where I was, and if Merlin was here. But I was alone with my father in a security room with multiple T.V's in one corner, they were displaying multiple video fees of the military base. There was also a desk in the room containing a control panel with multiple lights and buttons.  
  
My father on the other hand wasn’t paying attention to me. He was murmuring curses to himself as he was watching the monitors.  
  
I looked at the screen as well, hoping that I can find a clue about my friend.  
  
But all that was on the screen were zombies, they have overtaken the base and more could be seen entering the front gate that was wide opened.  
  
“Where’s Merlin?” I asked, ignoring my instincts to stay quiet.  
  
My father turned around to face me, he looked angry and his hair was messy. “I left him to die by the hand of my subject’s downstairs.”  
  
The feeling that was in my stomach before has double by his words.  
  
“He’s… Dead?”  
  
Uther sighs in agitation. “What does it matter? We're together now, it’s not as if he meant anything to you.”  
  
I looked up at him, anger rising up from his words. “He was my friend.” I gritted out.  
  
“And I am your father.”  
  
I laugh. “You call yourself my father, and yet you won’t hesitate to hurt me for a goal that cannot be achieved.”  
  
My father looked livid as he screams out. “I will bring her back! Even if I have to find another lab to do so!” He didn’t stop his rant there. “And if it weren’t for these guards, the bass would have been saved! Those cowards ran at the first sight of the hoard!”  
  
Uther took in ragged breath as he tries to regain control over himself. “Tell me, Arthur, would Merlin have stuck around you, after discovering what you are.”  
  
I didn’t respond and looked down as I was in thoughts. Because if there’s one thing that I know about people, is that once they find out that I can’t turn into the dead they will either try to kill me to immune themself or fear me since they thought I would get them infected. But I believe that Merlin would have been different. Not that it matters anymore.  
  
There was a static noise that snapped me out of my thoughts. “Sir, I’m in.” A voice said, coming out of the walkie-talkie my father now held in his hand.  
  
“It’s about time, is everything ready Aredian?” Uther asked.  
  
“Yes, I’m waiting for you...” There was silence on the walkie-talkie. But I was able to hear a voice in the background that said. “Don’t move.”  
  
Uther hurried to the control panel to find Aredian on the cameras, it didn’t take long before we saw the screen showing a man holding his hands up, and behind Aredian was a man holding a gun at his head, and that man was wearing a scarf that I would recognize anywhere.  
  
“Merlin!” I screamed out of joy.  
  
He was alive!  
  
Merlin moved to take the gun from Aredian’s holster and threw it away, he then took the walkie-talkie and backed away slowly, still holding the man before him at gunpoint.  
  
“Uther?” Merlin asked through the machine.  
  
My father seems confused by the sight before him, but he answered Merlin anyway.  
  
“I don’t know how you escaped, but you have impressed me, may I ask how you-”  
  
“Where’s Arthur?” Merlin cut him off.  
  
My father seems to be taking a second to think, he looks back at me before he told Merlin. “Did you know that with Arthur’s DNA I could save the world? And by the way you are acting it seems you want to stop me? Do you not care for the future of this world?”  
  
Merlin didn’t hesitate as he answers. “I’m sure Arthur would agree to give up his life to save humanity, he’s the type to make that sacrifice. But I don’t trust you with that role, and I know somebody who won’t kill my friend in the process of making a cure.”  
  
I… Merlin you idiot… Thank you for not leaving me.  
  
“Then I’m afraid you’re too late,” Uther said.  
  
“W-what do you mean?” The voice in Merlin falters.  
  
My father turns to look at me before speaking again, smiling as he says. “It means I’m done with him. My son is dead.”  
  
Wait… Oh no. “Don’t listen to him!” I cried out, but Uther already closed the gadget.  
  
I looked back at the screen to see Merlin frozen in place, speaking through the machine. “You. No. You’re lying.” We could hear his voice shaking as he looks over to Aredian for confirmation.  
  
“Common Merlin.” I pleaded. “See-through his lie.”  
  
“He can’t,” Uther said. “Even Aredian believes me.”  
  
The gun that Merlin was holding started to shake, he was screaming at Aredian about something, but I couldn’t tell what it was through the camera.  
  
While I was distracted, I didn’t notice my father playing with the controls on the desk, which would explain why the door behind Merlin unlocked and opened.  
  
“What are you doing?” I asked, but from this view, I could see three zombies walking thought the door towards Merlin. “No! Merlin!” I screamed  
  
I looked back at Uther. “You would risk your own men to kill someone like him.” I know it’s already too late, but I couldn’t help think that Uther could make it worse for Merlin and I wanted to stop him.  
  
But he only looks at me as he said. “Aredian can easily escape if I distract the dead away form him.” He lifts up the walkie-talkie and I understood that he can make it worst. He’s going to distract the walking dead towards Merlin  
  
“Merlin, have you ever killed somebody before? Because it seems to me you're hesitant with that gun.”  
  
I could see Aredian laughing by the way his shoulders were shaking as the zombies were getting closer to Merlin, and I couldn’t stop thinking about how all of this is my fault. I should have never involved him in my mission.  
  
“I don’t need to.” Came the reply, sending shills down my bone by the way Merlin sounded.  
  
That’s when we see the unexpected. The zombies walk right past Merlin before two of them dashed to Aredian, surprising him as he wasn’t quick enough to dodge as he fell down.  
  
There was still the third zombie standing beside Merlin, he was frozen in place, waiting.  
  
My father and I were shocked.  
  
What the hell just happened?  
  
“Uther,” Merlin spoke through the gadget. “I don’t know where you are, but you should have listened to that voice in your head when I ordered everyone to run.”  
  
“H-how, I don’t understand.” My father was speaking to himself, never interrupting Merlin’s speech.  
  
“I’m not letting you escape.” The three zombies perked up at his words and started running out the door, even the ones on the other monitors have the same reaction as they also-ran, they even started to throw themselves onto closed doors and windows.  
  
“But first, I want to make sure you can’t run.” At that moment Merlin’s eyes changed colour, they were shining gold in the camera. “Do me a favor Uther, and don’t move until they find you.”  
  
Uther gasps as his body slightly shook, afterward, he didn't move.  
  
I was also frozen in place, but not for the same reason my father was.  
  
Merlin just… What the hell is he?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like were this story could lead. I certainly will.


End file.
